With Vengeance
by GlamourandGlitter
Summary: KOTOR- "Hindsight is always 20-20. Nothing I can do now except try and save him, or at least make his last few moments as comfortable as possible." - Chapter 11 I'll Be with You When You Dream
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and events in the game "Star Wars: KOTOR" (a.k.a Best Game Ever). I do not own them, but a girl can dream can't she.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard screaming, yet I had no idea where it was coming from. I sat up on my bed, waiting to hear the piercing screams again. As I slowly stood up and walked toward my bedroom door, I heard them again, but this time I recognized the victim. "Mother," I whispered. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. She needed help, yet I didn't move.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
'That's Dorn. Sure, my younger brother goes to help her, but I can't. The boy who's afraid of his own shadow? Man, am I scum.'  
  
His pleas didn't last long; all was silent. I then got the courage to open my bedroom door and slowly search for them. I walked over to the staircase and peered down to the level below. As I looked, I felt sick. My brother and mother... were lying there dead. The tears started all over again. I put a hand over my mouth to stop any sound from coming out. I didn't want to end up dead.  
  
I turned my attention to the man, or should I say 'monster' that had killed my family. He had two blasters in his hands, and wore a Republic fighter pilot jacket. I then changed my attention to his face. He showed no signs of remorse, none at all. My tears of sadness suddenly turned to tears of rage.  
  
"Hey Onasi, ready to go?"  
  
Another figure appeared in the room. He wore the same type of Republic jacket as my family's murderer.  
  
"Yeah; I'm finished here."  
  
They both exited. When I heard the door shut, I ran down the stairs over to my fallen family.  
  
"No, come on mother! Dorn, wake up!"  
  
I ran to the front door and opened it. The two republic soldiers were gone. I ran to the medical clinic. The doctor followed me, yet my worst fears were confirmed: they were dead. Killed by the Republic. But why?  
  
To me, it didn't matter why. The doctor took my brother and mother's bodies to his clinic. From that day on, I vowed to get revenge; to avenge my family's deaths. At the time, I was quite young, but I knew hatred and I was full of it. Since then one thought has run through my head: the death of Pilot Onasi. 


	2. Chapter 1: My So Called Life

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and events in the game "Star Wars: KOTOR" (a.k.a Best Game Ever). I do not own them, but a girl can dream can't she.  
  
After a period of grieving, my whole life was centered around one goal: killing Pilot Onasi. I didn't know his first name, didn't know if he was even a pilot, but whoever he was, he didn't want to meet me. There were only three things I knew about him: his last name was Onasi, he was part of the Republic, and he killed my family.  
  
I was only twelve when it happened, yet I knew what hatred was, and I was feeling it. When I turned sixteen, I ran away from my foster family. 'They weren't my family; they just took me in because of the circumstances. They took me in because they pitied me.'  
  
I took a ship ride to Taris. After a few restless nights with no place to stay and no body to turn to I met a twi'lek named Griff Vao. Griff was, oh how do I put it. slime. He had come on to me at the local Lower City cantina, but I ignored him and his attempts. A few days later, I saw Griff with Mission his sister. She was an eight year old twi'lek whose only family was Griff. She was everything I wasn't. Her family was gone too, well most of her family anyway, yet she wasn't brooding like I was.  
  
We instantly became friends, which sort of got under Griff's skin since I had turned him down. Mission showed me how to live on my own. Shortly after we met, I moved in with Griff and Mission.  
  
It was weird at first, but the awkwardness subsided and was replaced with a great friendship. After a few months, Griff met another twi'lek named Lena. He left telling Mission that he would send for her later, once he got on his feet. He still hasn't come back.  
  
At first, Mission was devastated, but then she met Zaalbar. He was a wookie from Kashyyyk, yet he rarely talks about his life there, but I won't pry it out of him. I mean, come on, he's a wookie. I usually would use my 'womanly charms' to pry into his sorrows, trying to make mine look petty, yet I figured I would rather keep all my limbs.  
  
Mission, Zaalbar, and myself lived together on Taris until just two years ago. Mission used her street smarts to survive, while I would prefer to work for whatever I wanted. I feel like I don't want anything by lying, cheating, or stealing. So I started to work when I turned eighteen. I worked as a bartender in the Lower City cantina. After awhile, I got use to being hit on by the drunken masses, the main reason being that there weren't many female humans in the Lower City.  
  
Then, the Sith took over Taris. This made life impossible, at least where I was at the time, in the Lower City. One day a Sith officer came into the cantina. He was just like every other male who talked to me, until he told me about the Upper City cantina, and how the bartending job was open. He said with his help, I was a shoe-in.  
  
And what do you know? I got the job, and moved into an apartment in the Upper City. This upset Mission greatly. She felt I thought I was better than her. We fought for day in and day out and then finally we stopped speaking. We haven't spoken since.  
  
I made a lot of credits bartending, yet I hated it and still do. Everybody comes in with their problems and try to drown their sorrows over a glass of Tarisian Ale. They then proceeded to tell me all of their sorrows. I have sorrows of my own, but no one cares about them and frankly, like l would want to tell them to a bunch of drunk Sith or nobles anyway. I confess that the Lower City people were easier to talk to, yet the Upper City has its pluses.  
  
Sure the Sith are scum, but they won't openly attack you like the bounty hunters and swoop gangs of the Lower City would. You don't have to look over your shoulder every second to see if you will be attacked. Also, I love the view of the night sky, something the Lower City can't offer. Some nights, I go onto the roof of my apartment complex and stare into the star- filled sky. It fills me with a sense of security to know that I can live, and not in fear like my father had to.  
  
It wasn't that he was a bad person, well maybe. he just wanted to always take the short cuts instead of work for things. Maybe that is why I want to work for everything I get. He stole, lied, cheated, hell he would kill if he had to. He was a smuggler, whom the whole galaxy wanted to catch. I thought that maybe that was the reason from my family's demise, but he was dead a good year before their deaths. And why would they kill his family? He was gone. What did my mother, brother and hell even me have to do with his mistakes?  
  
Well, no more living in the past I guess. Today, I was supposed to fly to Telti to visit my mother and brother's graves. It has been ten years since they were killed, but there is now a Sith quarantine. No ships can leave or come to Taris, because. well I am not totally certain. I heard one of the Sith officers talking about Republic officers on Taris. That would be a reason. The Sith would love to capture and probably. eventually. well most definitely kill the fugitives. And to tell the truth, I really could care less. The Republic destroyed my life, and even though deep down inside I know the Sith should be stopped, I wish the Republic could be destroyed as well. 


	3. Chapter 2: Ms Attitude meets Mr Personab...

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and events in the game "Star Wars: KOTOR" (a.k.a Best Game Ever). I do not own them, but a girl can dream can't she.  
  
"So Serenity, how was your night last night?"  
  
"It was just like 'every' other night, Yun: boring and uneventful."  
  
"Well. I think I could make your nights more 'eventful.'"  
  
"Cool your jets, Yun."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. Well, I better be. wait. You aren't going to bail on going to Sarna's party with me are you?"  
  
"No. I told you I would go and I will go but not as a date."  
  
"I know, I know. As I was saying, I better be going. I have a shift at the base now. I'll come by tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Yun."  
  
"And remember if you ever need something to liven up your night life, I'll be there."  
  
'Ick. He needs to get over this fascination. well, more like crush, he has on me.'  
  
I slip out from behind the bar and walk outside. My mind is racing.  
  
'I shouldn't be here. I should be with my family. Not going to some Sith scum's party tomorrow night.'  
  
I walk over to Kelba Yurt's store. She is quite personable and sometimes, like now, I need some of her optimism.  
  
"Hey Kelba."  
  
"Hi Seren. now, why are you looking so blue?"  
  
"I was supposed to. 'visit my family'. and now I am stuck here."  
  
"Awwww. your family will understand. This is out of your control. These Sith are to blame. First, they take over Taris, make everyone's lives hell, and now cut us off from the outside. and for what: a few Republican officers?"  
  
"It does seem a little odd why the Sith quarantined Taris. Are you sure that that is the real reason? I mean, how important are a few Republican fugitives?"  
  
"No doubt they are very important."  
  
I give her a look of sadness and misery, and she gives me a hug.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
I break the embrace and turn to the person standing in the door way. He is not that tall, but not short. what I am trying to say is that he is 'perfect' height. He has auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. beautiful ones too, in my opinion anyway. He looks somewhat familiar, yet I don't know who he is.  
  
"Oh hello there. My name is Kelba Yurt. I haven't seen you before."  
  
"Well yeah. you probably wouldn't have. I'm an off-worlder who is stuck in the quarantine. Was I interrupting something?"  
  
I look at Kelba. Since the Sith arrived, she hadn't gotten as many sales, since the Sith took most of her stock. I knew she needed a sale, and my break from work was almost over.  
  
"No. I have to be going. I'll talk to you later Kelba."  
  
"Take care of yourself, and don't worry. Your family will understand."  
  
I slowly walk toward the exit. I look at the man who had entered Kelba's store. He is quite handsome. I could get lost in his eyes forever, yet this feeling inside me tells me that I have seen him before.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"I highly doubt it. This is my first time on Taris in years."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I have to get back to work. Bye Mr.."  
  
He nod his head and walks toward Kelba.  
  
"Talk about Mr. Personable."  
  
It was only a mumble, yet I guess he heard it, for he gave me a smirk and said, "Very cute, sister. Very cute." He turns toward Kelba and I hastily make my exit.  
  
'Of all the stupid jerks on Taris, I have to get attitude from the handsome one. Figures!' I walk back to the cantina and go back to work. I really can't wait for this day to be over. At least, Sarna's party isn't until tomorrow. I am in no mood to be at a party tonight.  
  
I finish my shift and go into the employee's lounge to get my purse and coat. As I am just about to leave, I hear my boss, Mr. Krall's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this to you, but can you work overtime?"  
  
"Overtime? Why? Where is Mina?"  
  
I bite my tongue. I really shouldn't have had an outburst like that.  
  
"You will do as you are told Ms. Tieri. You are pushing your."  
  
"Alright, alright. I get the picture. It has just been a long day."  
  
I put my things back where they were in the lounge and slowly walk back out and behind the bar.  
  
"Ms."  
  
I turn around and see that the man from Kelba's shop was the one who was trying to get my attention.  
  
"What do 'you' want?"  
  
"Nice attitude. Are you like this to all of your customers?"  
  
"No, only the stupid jerks."  
  
"Well, I guess that is all of your customers then huh?"  
  
"I guess I was wrong. You aren't a stupid jerk. you are a stupid monkey- lizard!"  
  
"Wait a minute sister. What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Umm. 'I don't know.' 'Maybe' it was your comment back at Kelba's shop!"  
  
"My comment?! What about yours?"  
  
"You weren't meant to hear that."  
  
"Oh and that makes it any less."  
  
"I get it." "So."  
  
"What would you like to drink Mr."  
  
"On. ummm. Carth."  
  
"Mr. Carth?"  
  
"No, just Carth."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So were back to the attitude."  
  
"Yes, attitude. Now would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"I. I guess I'll have a Tarisian Ale. I've heard it has quite a kick."  
  
"Yeah if you are like one of the slummies who drinks four or five of them."  
  
"Heh. Well, I am not planning on that."  
  
"Sure. I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Come on. I am a bartender and have been for a few years now. Usually, every person who sits at this bar and orders a drink stays here until they are plastered. And I have to listen to them ramble on and on and."  
  
"Listen, beautiful. I'm a soldier. I know how to handle my alcohol."  
  
"Oh, so you're a soldier?"  
  
"Umm.. no.. no. I.. ah.. used to."  
  
"Come off it. You said you were a soldier and now you are stumbling and stuttering trying to cover it up."  
  
"Alright, I am a soldier."  
  
"And let me guess. you are a Republic officer. One of the officers the Sith are looking for? The reason we have this damn quarantine and why I am stuck here when I should be with my family!!"  
  
"Shhh. look we can't talk here. It's Sith Central! Why don't we talk after your shift?"  
  
"No I want. alright. I don't know when I'm getting off though. I'm not even supposed to be working now. Stupid Mina."  
  
"I don't even want to know sister. How about I meet you outside the cantina at nine?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"See you then."  
  
He swallows the rest of his ale, pays me, and leaves trying not to draw any attention to himself. I am left gazing at him as he leaves. He is. not like anybody I have ever met. Frustrating yet nice. well somewhat nice anyway.  
  
"Serenity, some service?"  
  
"Oh. yeah, I'm coming."  
  
I tend to forget I have a job to do sometimes. My overtime seems to last forever. It is quarter to nine when Mina arrives. I give her a look but she brushes past me. I have to hurry and get home so I can be back here by nine. Why am I going home? I don't really need to. Well, I do smell like alcohol and smoke, but why do I care what Carth thinks.  
  
With that thought in my mind, I run out the cantina quickly and change my clothes. I try to hustle back to the cantina, but even with me rushing, I am late. I walk up to a frustrated, Republic soldier.  
  
"You're late, sister." 


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting with the Enemy

Disclaimer: The story is based on the BIOWARE game KOTOR. I own nothing except for my character Serenity. Sorry for the long update time. : (

"You're late sister!"  
  
"I know. You're lucky I came at all."  
  
I have so much hatred toward the Republic I wasn't going to go. Yet, I am attracted enough to Carth, that I would have to be an idiot not to go.  
  
"And what is that... look, I don't have time for this."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this childish arguing!"  
  
"What? I am so not... I guess I am aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but we have more important things to discuss."  
  
"Oh, really? And what would..."  
  
"Kelba Yurt told me that you knew your way around the city pretty well and you would be the one to ask if I needed help."  
  
"Oh she did, did she?"  
  
"Yeah, and I do need help..."  
  
He paused for a minute and then continued.  
  
"We can't talk here. Let's go back to my apartment and..."  
  
"Hey, wait a second! You said you were an off-worlder yet you have an apartment here, on Taris? What did you think that..."  
  
"Look, my escape pod crashed down on Taris. I had another soldier in the pod with me and he was hurt... still hasn't regained consciousness... and I needed a place where we could stay safe so I..."  
  
"Stop. I'm sorry I questioned you... I just don't have a great liking for Re..."  
  
I stop myself. _No sense in having him know how I hate the very thing he is fighting for._ He gives me a weird yet unnerving look.  
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
We walk in silence to his apartment. I spent the whole time a few paces behind him. I have so many thoughts racing around in my mind. _Yes I think Carth is attractive, but just because of that should I help him? I don't know anything about him except he is a Republic soldier... which isn't a good thing to know. Why am I even doing this? Did he hear me when I stopped myself before I proclaimed my hatred of the Republic?  
_  
"We're here."  
  
He opens the door to reveal a small apartment room. I look around and notice a man lying on a bunk.  
  
"Is that..." I say as I point to the man.  
  
"Yeah. His name is Jared...an ensign with the Republic."  
  
Another Republic soldier.  
  
I get closer to Jared and notice horrible burns on his clothing, which means the burns probably hit the skin. I get up and went over to Carth.  
  
"Your friend has major burn damage to his clothing, which is a sign of burns on the skin. Did you have him medically examined?"  
  
"Umm... no... what kind of a question is that? The Sith have quarantined the whole planet because of us being here and you think I could just..."  
  
Before he was able to finish, I leave the apartment and run back to my place. I really don't know why I care so much. Why should I care?  
  
I run in my apartment and pick up a leather bag that was lying by my bed. It is one of the only things I have of my mother. Inside the bag are a bunch of items that can be used to make healing creams and such. My mother was great at making them, and when I was little she showed me how to make a few.  
  
I walk back to the other apartment, yet in the back of my mind I keep thinking that I could just walk away and never see either of them again. But... I keep going. 


	5. Chapter 4: Helping the Enemy

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the BIOWARE game of the year KOTOR. I  
don't own anything beside my OC Serenity.  
**

****

  
  
I knock on the door to Carth's apartment. After a few seconds it slowly  
opens to reveal a bewildered Carth holding up blasters at me.

"What a great welcome? Do you do this for all your guests?" I say  
sarcastically while pushing past him toward Jared.

"What... no.... I thought that it was the Sith," he says as he walks back to  
his chair in the corner placing the blasters on the workbench.

"So you think that I ratted you out to the Sith?" "I really don't know what to make of you," he says eyeing me with a suspicious grin.

I ignore him for the time being and sit next to Jared's bunk. I open my bag  
and take out the supplies I need to make the herbal burn cream for Jared.

"What is that stuff?" Carth asks while rising and coming over to me to  
inspect.

"Herbs," I say blankly not even looking up from my mixing.

"Oh, thanks for the explanation," he says as he grabs my mother's bag to  
look in it.

"Drop it now, Republic!" I yell trying to reach for my bag.

Carth just stares at me. He never heard me address him with that tone, even  
if we were arguing. I was really peeved. How dare he touch my belongings  
when I am here to help him and his friend? If this is the thanks I get,  
first almost being shot and second an interrogation, I don't want to help  
anymore, no matter how good looking he is.

"What... what did you just call me?" he stammers out, still giving me a weird  
stare.

I look up at him and place the mixing bowl down so I can stand.

"I think you heard me perfectly," I say calmly, trying to contain my temper  
and pure hatred for the Republic. I extend my hand and give him a piercing  
stare telling him 'I want the bag' with my eyes. He sighs and finally  
concedes. I grab the bag and sit back down, quickly finishing the cream in  
silence.

When I was done, I stand up and put all of my belongings back in the bag.  
I, then turn to Carth and say placidly, "There is the burn cream. Use it."

I head for the door, but a hand on my arm stops me. "Serenity, we need your help."

I turn to look at him. How did he know my name... then it dawns on me....Kelba.  
I am going to need to have a talk with her.

"I think I have helped enough. If you apply the cream... there is a good  
chance your friend will wake up shortly after. The two of you are solders,  
you'll be fine." I break free of his grasp and head toward the door. I exit  
but stop and say, "If you need to know, for your own mental health, I  
didn't tell the Sith. Um... Good luck, Carth."

I then leave and head back to my apartment. My head is still spinning, but I know I need sleep. I have the early shift tomorrow because I took time off to go to Yun's party. Not like I am really  
looking forward to going. I lay down in my bed to get some sleep and put everything that has happened tonight out of my mind.

****

****

**"Serenity!"**

**That's my mother's voice. I get up from my bed and walk outside of the  
apartment. I see my mother and my brother. Both of them are close to death  
looking at me through blood filled eyes. I gasp and step back, for the  
sight was horrific.**

**"Kill him," Dorn says as he points to a door.**

**Just when Dorn pointed to the door, it opens and a Republic soldier walks  
out. I look at him and notice who it is.... It's Carth.**

**I stammer back to lean against the wall and stare at Carth. He has two  
blasters in his hands and the same uncaring expression on his face as my  
family's real murderer had. I slide down the wall because my legs buckled  
from the sight.****  
  
I start to yell. "Don't kill them, Carth!"**

He turns and looks at me. He gives me an unsettling grin as he raises his  
blaster to point at me. He fires.

I wake up screaming and yelling. I look around and notice I am in my room  
on Taris, in my own bed.

"I must have been dreaming," I mumble as I pull myself out of the bed.  
There is no way I am getting any sleep tonight. Not after that dream... no  
after that nightmare. I sit down on my sofa and stare blankly at the wall,  
with only one thought on my mind. Could Carth really be the man who killed  
my family? 


	6. Chapter 5: Forget About the Boy

It's eight o' clock, almost time for Yun's party. I called off of work the whole day today; that dream is still unsettling me. I can't get the picture of Carth and my family... no don't think of it. Carth couldn't have killed my family... or could he? I know nothing about him... but it was just a dream. I probably just dreamt about my family's death because of everything that happened last night. I mean, I never am in true contact with Republic soldiers. That must be it.

Yet as I am getting ready for the party, my mind seems to wander to all the meanings of the dream. Maybe, it was just a coincidence... I mean, when I dream about that night, it's never in that gruesome of detail and I never know the cold-blooded murders of my family. Or maybe.... maybe it is a sign, telling me that Carth really was person who... no, NO that can't be.

Why do I care though? What if it is Carth? What do I care? Why should I care? He means nothing to me... I barely know him... I don't know him. I should just push him from my mind... yet all today I have tried that and every time I do, his face just comes back to me. Hopefully this quarantine will end soon and I will never have to see him again. Yet, if the quarantine ends, that must mean that either the Sith give up looking for the Republic survivors or that Carth and his friend are found. Shit... I really don't want either to happen. I mean, I hate the Sith, yet I will always have an undying loathing for the Republic. They took everything I ever had away from me. But I don't want to see Carth hurt.

What am I thinking??? He is a REPUBLIC SOLDIER!!!! I really can't be ... thinking straight. Am I going to let a handsome... well more than handsome... STOP!! I can't keep thinking this way. I know what I need?! I need a drink... I better hurry up and get to Yun's party or I am going to crack!


	7. Chapter 6: It Sucks to Be Me

As I walk to Yun's party, that Republic soldier is still on my mind. I don't even want to think of his name. I just want this night to be free from my thoughts of Car... I mean that Republic soldier. All right... think happy thoughts. Think of family, and friends... and love. Love... what a joke. All love is... is a four-letter word.

Finally, I arrive at Yun's. It seemed like a lifetime to get here. Before I even get to his apartment, I can hear the loud music blaring from the room. I think this is just what I need... the perfect medicine. I walk in and see the usuals from the cantina. I spot Yun over by the bar and start to walk toward him. Before I get there, he turns around and smiles.

I really don't like Yun, but he is good company. Ever since I moved from the Lower City, I haven't had many friends. To tell the truth, Mission was my only true friend. Oh, great. This is all I need tonight. First, I am thinking about 'Mr. Personality' all day and now I am thinking about Mission. Not what I needed!

"Hey," Yun says as he hands me a glass.

"Hi Yun. Nice party," I say while trying to sound as if I am actually enjoying his company.

"Thanks. I'm glad you made it. I stopped by the cantina today, but your boss said you had off."

"Yeah. I... I wasn't feeling so well this morning. Figured I should take it slow."

"I know, I know... you just wanted to come to my big bash. Had to prepare yourself."

"How did you know?" I say sarcastically before taking my first sip of the contents in the glass. I grimace a little, for I never really cared for Tarisian Ale.

"Oh... I forgot. You don't care for the ale. I'll get you something..."

"No. It's all right. Just what I need actually."

"Oh, really," he says while giving me a sort of flirtatious grin.

"Yeah. What is that grin for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking that maybe you need something else too. A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be living all alone, with no family to take care of you. You deserve better."

"I am quite fine by myself, Yun."

"Keep telling that to yourself."

I give Yun a small smile and take another sip of the dreadful substance in my cup. I can't believe people actually like this stuff. Yun continues to stare at me. I wonder what he is thinking. I bet it's along the lines of keep drinking baby... yeah that sounds about right. He would like me to get totally plastered and then he thinks I will actually consent to... nope never going to happen. In his dreams... oh wait... forget it.

"So Yun, how was work? Have the Sith found those fugitives yet?"

"No. We still have no leads either. We know that the pod that landed in the Upper City was abandoned when we got there, but there could have been survivors for there were no corpses. There was also one that landed in the Under City, yet I bet the swoop gangs got to that one. If there were any survivors, they would know."

"Oh... well, let's get off the subject of work."

"Fine by me... what do you want to talk about?"

"Uhh..." All that I could think of was Carth, and how I should tell him that another pod crashed in the Under City. But he probably already knows that. But, AGAIN, I shouldn't tell him anything! I helped him enough. Enough of him... forget about him.

"Well... seems as if someone has their mind elsewhere tonight. What is it?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," I say as a take a huge swig of my drink. I am actually getting accustomed to the taste, which isn't a good sign.

"Oh come on. You listen to people's stories everyday. Why don't you let me play bartender for a day? I did get you that drink... I think I could pass as one?"

"No Yun... I really don't want to talk about it," I say with a hint of discomfort in my voice.

"Alright, alright. I won't push."

I look down at my drink and back at my reflection. What is happening to me? What has this man done to me? He is in my dreams and in my thoughts. I hardly know him and I am... I am infatuated by him. Everything about him, yet I truly know nothing about him. I shake my head, trying to knock his image from my brain where it has resided all day. I down the rest of my drink and look up to Yun's surprised face.

"I'll get you a refill."

"I really... "But before I could protest he was already halfway to the bar with my cup. Oh well. It gives me time without Yun watching over my shoulder. As I start to think again, I am bumped from the side.

"Oh I am so sorry."

I look to see who had done it and find Sarna. She works with Yun, and is a royal pain in the ass. I never liked her. I mean, I don't really like Yun, but she makes Yun look like a god.

"Save it, Sarna. I really don't need any sarcasm from you."

"Oh come now. I really am sorry. Isn't it such a great party?"

"Sure... umm... I am going to.."

"Here you go."

That voice was a masculine voice. Not Yun's though, even though I could barely hear it over the music.

"Oh thank you handsome," Sarna says as she is handed a drink.

I start to walk away, Yun has taken much to long with those drinks; probably talking or flirting with another person here As I go, I look up at the man whom was with Sarna. My mouth almost drops open. He looks down at me, with somewhat of the same surprise. I am never going to get this man out of my head.


	8. Chapter 7: The Night's End

"I will..." I start to stammer out.  
  
"Here's your drink," Yun says as he walks up next to me. "Oh... Sarna, who's this? A new catch?" Yun hands me my drink and looks at Sarna.  
  
"We met in the cantina today. It must have been fate, because the person he came to see wasn't there."  
  
My eyes brightened. The person he came to see wasn't there, huh? I called out of work today and he knows I work at the cantina. Hmmm.... Nah, couldn't be. But then again who else does he know on this planet.  
  
"Oh really, That's sweet," I say with fake sincerity in my voice, which I know that Sarna recognized. "Well, hello there," I say as I turn my direction to Sarna's date. "I don't believe we have met. My name is Serenity." I say as I stick out my free hand.  
  
He chuckles a little bit and then says, "Nice to meet you Serenity. My name is Carth." He shakes my hand and smiles. He has the best smile, whenever he actually shows it. The past times I have seen him, he has had a grin or somewhat of a scowl on. Now, he seems... like someone who I could... no, NO. He is a Republic soldier. Nothing more.  
  
"Well, me and Carth don't want to intrude on your conversation with Yun. We will leave you now. Carth?" Sarna says as she starts to walk away.  
  
"Bye, beautiful," Carth says as he walks away with Sarna.  
  
Before I could stammer out a response, he was gone. I turn around and look at Yun, who is teetering on the line of drunkenness. I look down at my drink again. Beautiful, huh? He thinks I am beautiful? Or maybe he says that to every female? Maybe... maybe I should stop thinking about him.  
  
"Yun," I say as I look up from my drink. "I need some air. I am just going to step outside."  
  
"Sure, do you want any company?"  
  
"No... I will be fine by myself," I say. "It will just be a minute."  
  
I walk through the apartment and over to the door that leads to the terrace. I open the door and step outside into the darkness of midnight. It is such a change from inside. The room is wall to wall people, flashing lights, and smoke.  
  
"Hey there," a voice says from behind me. I turn to face the voice and see that it is Jared, the other Republic soldier.  
  
"Hi," I say, staring at him. That burn cream really worked... and worked very well. He looks... pretty good considering just last night he was lying unconscious, almost on the brink of death. It couldn't have just been the cream... it had to have been something else.  
  
"Can't take the party either?" he says as he comes over next to me.  
  
"Yeah. It's too much in there," I say turning back around to look at the city in the darkness.  
  
"My name is Jared... and you are.." He says. I can feel his eyes are still fixed on me even though I am turned around. I decide to be cordial and turn to face him once again.  
  
"Serenity," I say as I take my first sip of the new cup of ale. Now, I know two Republic fugitives, not one. And they know me. Great few days this has turned out to be.  
  
"You from Taris?" He asks leaning against the railing of the terrace next to me.  
  
"Umm... not originally no. I came here when I was..." The dream came into my mind. I tried to push it away, but it was stuck.  
  
"When you were?"  
  
"When I was little," I say, as I lift up my cup to take a big gulp of the alcohol.  
  
"Oh. I am just here because of this quarantine.... I'm an off worlder." He said it as if he was hiding something. He better have not acted like this to anyone else or he and Carth will be found out for sure.  
  
"Figured. So why are you here? I am here cause I got coaxed into coming by some Sith scum. You?"  
  
"My friend... another off worlder... met a girl in the cantina who invited us to this party."  
  
"And you just wanted a night out... why else would you come?"  
  
"Well... I shouldn't say anything."  
  
"Oh come on. Not like I'm going to tell anything."  
  
"Well, my friend and I are trying to get off this planet. We need to get off. So, we figure the Sith know the way off."  
  
"And you think some little Sith slut will find a way off for you?"  
  
"Well, it was Carth's idea... not mine."  
  
"Carth?" I say, pretending not to know anything. This really is fun.  
  
"He's my friend. His first idea was to ask his friend who works at the cantina. She wasn't there though and he had no clue where to find her."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad and you got dragged here?"  
  
"I didn't have to come, but if I didn't... forget it."  
  
I actually want to know what is bugging Jared. I hear peoples problems all the time and hate it, yet now... I want to know. Weird.  
  
"Aww... come on Jared. I promise I won't tell anyone?"  
  
"All right. And I really could use someone to talk to."  
  
"Why not your friend... Carth?"  
  
"Talk to him?!?" He chuckles and starts pacing. "Carth is... well how do I put it mildly... a paranoid bastard. He thinks that I had something to do with the crash. I had nothing to do with it. How could he even think of that? Just because someone is a last minute addition and survives mean nothing..." He stops pacing and looks at me. He realizes that he just gave away who he was, who Carth was.  
  
"It's all right Jared."  
  
"No, it's not. I am dead for sure. Carth is going to kill me! The first thing he told me was not to draw attention to my self... to play it cool."  
  
"Look Jar..."  
  
"No, no... I have said to much already. I need to do something."  
  
"JARED!!" I yell and stare at him. "I already knew who you were."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Well.. I was the person who helped Carth yesterday... so I guess that makes me his friend... according to him anyway." I say tring not to sound happy at that fact.  
  
"Your the one who..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I work as a bartender, but I called off of work."  
  
"Oh. So... why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He laughed a little. "Actually, I am relieved. Even though, I should have known it was you. No one else on this planet seems to care about your problems."  
  
"Very true." I turn my attention back to the night sky.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... I could stare at it forever. Just seeing all those stars and saying that we are a part of it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jared and I continue to stare at the sky, until we hear the music in the room lower.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" I say as I walk closer to the door.  
  
"You want to check it out?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We walk inside to a room full of people... well not actually people any more... just bodies now.  
  
"Wow. Is that really what that ale does to you?" Jared says looking in amazement at the once sober people.  
  
"We don't have time to stare at them. Let's just find what we came here for."  
  
That was Carth's voice. Man, he sure is bossy. I motion for Jared to wait with my hand.  
  
"You sure are bossy tonight. Wait, let me think... I forget your name, Sarna's date, right?" I say standing in the darkness of the room where all I can see is a shadow outline of him.  
  
"Cute. Very cute."  
  
"Well, I am going to leave you two to whatever you need to do. Nice talking with you, Jared. Bye... Carth, right?"  
  
I start to walk out of the room, but as I get closer to where Carth is standing, I feel a sudden urge to want to stay. I fight the urge and continue walking. Once I am outside, my mind continues to think of him. This is weird. I have never felt this way about a guy... and it's not like I even know him.


	9. Chapter 8: The Sith Inquisition

No scary dreams last night. No dreams at all actually. Maybe it was because I barely slept. I really have to stop thinking about the dream, about the Republic... about Carth. Easier said then done though.

Today is my day off. I forgot about that this morning; I even ended up going to the cantina just to be told to go home. I really don't feel like staying home all day. I usually just walk around on my day off, or sometimes go to work anyway. Today, I don't feel like doing any of those things. I just want to relax.

I walk to my bedroom and lay down on my bed. Hmmm.... what to do... what to do. I slowly feel my eyes close."Serenity?"  
I think I can hear my name being called even though I am not fully awake.  
  
"I don't think she is waking up for anybody. She probably drank too much last night."That was another voice. Alright, time to open my eyes.I finally do open my eyes and jump half way across the room. In my room are two Sith soldiers, all clad in their shiny metallic armor.  
  
"What is going on? How did you get in here? Isn't there a law against breaking and entering?... Sorry, I take that back. What do you want... sir... s." I was panicking. Never in the whole time that I lived on Taris had anything like this happened.  
  
"Umm... sorry to have startled you miss but..."  
  
"Startled me? You and your friend have broke into my house, come into my room, and now say your sorry?"  
  
"Yeah... well... as I was saying... we are here to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Questions? About..."  
  
"About the Republic fugitives."  
  
Holy shit. They must have gotten a hint from someone that I possibly knew who the fugitives were. What should I tell them... that I do know... or lie?  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Yes... officers?"  
  
"Do you know anything about the fugitives?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Oh, really? Care to tell us?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
I stop and think for a second. What can I say? Well, I could tell them the truth 'Yes officers, I know who the fugitives are and I can show you where they are.' Or I could lie 'Yes officers I have heard of the fugitives but nothing more.' What should I do?  
  
"Miss... we really don't have all day here. So, do you know where they are?"  
  
"No. I have only heard of them; I don't know where they are or who they are."  
  
"I see."  
  
"If I hear anything, I will let you know."  
  
"That won't be necessary," the other officer says, as he talks for the first time.  
  
"Why?" I start to feel afraid for Carth. "Have you found them?"  
  
"What do you care," the other officer says again. I turn my attention toward him.  
  
"I don't know... Just thought I should ask."  
  
"Well... they have been caught."  
  
I gasp. Carth and Jared have been caught. Maybe one of them told that I helped them. That's why the Sith are here in my room.  
  
"Do you have anything you would like to change about your story?"  
  
"No," I say quietly.  
  
"What was that miss?"  
  
"No," I say louder and look at him.  
  
"See I told you. You were just being paranoid," the first officer whom I talked to says as he goes to sit down in a chair.  
  
"Huh? What... what is going on?" I look around confused. I can't figure this out. They come in wanting to know if I know anything about the fugitives. I get caught in a lie and they are HAPPY? This is wrong.  
  
"Maybe I was being paranoid, but... sorry, beautiful. I hope we didn't scare you that much."  
  
"Beautif..." Before I could finish, realization dawns on me. 


	10. Chapter 9: What Do You Do

"You... you bastard!" I scream and turn away from him

"Sheesh... a little harsh don't you think?" Carth says as he removes his helmet.

"A little harsh? A LITTLE harsh?"

"Calm down gorgeous. We just needed to know..."

"Needed to know what? If I was going to rat you out to the Sith? Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Hey, wait a second. Can you blame me? You haven't been the politest to me and the fact that you were at that party last night..."

"What does that have to do with anything?!?"

"Well... it was a Sith party."

"Oh, come off it. You just can't trust anyone. You don't trust Jared, you certainly don't trust me if you would pull this little stunt."

"Thanks for the analysis, but I could have told you myself that I don't trust anyone."

"Yeah, and don't try to ask him why," Jared says as he removes his helmet as well. "He will just go all moody on you and say 'let's continue on' or 'we don't have time for this.'"

"Listen, I have reasons, which are my own."

"Not like I care what they are anyway," I say as I sit down on my bed.

"Yeah, but if we need to work together to find Bastila, we..."

"Shut up, Jared!"

"Oh, come on Carth. Like I really care about your stupid mission. And Jared is right, you sort of have to trust him if you are going to work together."

"Speaking of working together," Jared says trying to stop the fighting between Carth and myself. "Carth, don't you have something to say?"

"I think he's said enough."

"Look, Serenity. I wouldn't be here unless...."

"Unless I wasn't a paranoid freak?!"

"Well... NO... can we just drop that? I said I was sorry?"

"NO... and anyway... you never saw my place? How did you know where I live?"

"Well, I asked...."

"No, wait. Let me guess.... Kelba!"

"Look, she only told me because..."

"Because?"

"Because Carth and I came into her shop dressed as Sith and demanded she tell us your address or we would shut her shop down?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Look... we didn't really want to do it. We just needed to find you."

"So you could interrogate me."

"Not just that," Carth says and stops short. "Sorry. I mean, I really didn't intend on making it this big of an ordeal... I just needed to be sure we were safe."

"Uh-huh. So what else have you come to ask?"

"Well... we need your help."

"My help? I think I have helped you enough!"

"I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate."

"Are you just full of complements today?"

"Listen, Serenity. We need to find a Republic officer by the name of Bastila. Her escape pod crashed into the Lower or even the Under City. She is vital to the Republic war effort and we need to get her off this planet."

"And?"

"And... we think that you could be a vital part of us being able to find her."

"You both are soldiers. I think you could manage by yourself."

"Probably, but with your help it will take less time, and time is something we don't have. Bastila needs to be found, the quicker the better."

"Are you even sure she is alive?"

"Bastila is a strong... Republic officer. I bet she did survive, but she will need help."

"So, you are enlisting my help? Someone you hardly know? Someone who you think doesn't like you and doesn't want anything to do with you?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but... yeah."

I look from Carth to Jared and back to Carth. They could really use my help, but after this stunt, do I really want to help them?

"So will you help us?" Jared asks standing up from his seat.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Carth says.

"It means 'maybe.' I don't know if I should help you, but I will think about it. Tell you what, if I agree to help you, I will meet you right outside the elevator after going down to the Lower City in an hour. Alright?"

"How would you be able to get through?"

"Trust me. I will be able."

"Fine, but if you're going to come, come promptly."

"Thanks for the kind words. Now if you two will how do I put this kindly, get the hell out of here, it would be appreciated."

"Well, talk about Ms. Tactful."

"Are we back to the name calling?"

"No... forget it. We'll be waiting."

With that, both he and Jared put their helmets on and walk to the door. Carth turns around before he exits my room and waves. I somewhat smile. He leaves. A few seconds later, I hear my front door shut. I fall on my bed contemplating what to do. After laying on my bed staring at my ceiling, I make up my mind.


	11. Chapter 10: Twist of Fate

As I lay on my bed, staring at my ceiling, I know there is only one choice. I can't go. There is no way I could help the Republic. As much as I want to help Carth, I have to stay firm with my beliefs. The Republic is the whole reason for my life being screwed up; me having no parents, no home... no life.  
And for me to even consider going would be ludicrous... wouldn't it?  
I decide that I have to keep myself busy, so I walk to the cantina. I figure that if I am working I can get my mind off where I could be. Where I should... no... shouldn't be.  
  
"Ms. Tieri? Don't you have today off?" my boss, Mr. Krall, asks.  
  
"Yeah. I just... wanted to work."  
  
"You wanted to work? Usually you..."  
  
"Yes, I know. Usually I hate working, but... I want to now."  
  
"Okay. I'll take it when I can get it."  
  
I go into the back room and get my apron. I walk back out and... well... work. I actually work. I know that I have said that I feel that working gives a sense of accomplishment and how I don't want to end up like my father, yet... let's face it. Working sucks! Especially in my line of work. I can see if you have a cozy job, where all you do is push paper behind a desk. But interacting with the slummies of Taris? Hard work.  
The hours seem to go fast. I just try not to think about, well, anything. I feel if my mind is clear, I can do anything... even work this crappy job. I finally get my break, even though, since it is my day off, I probably could make my own schedule. I decide to pay my friend Kelba a visit. I think that I should straighten out what happened earlier with Carth and Jared.  
I walk over to her shop, but I don't go in. The door is open and she is talking to someone. Me, being the nosy person I am, listen in to their conversation.  
  
"I don't know what to do Kelba."  
  
"Well, what can you do? It's not like you can go ask the Sith for help!"  
  
"Yes, I know, but... I just feel so helpless. The poor man..."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry to say this, but he must've known the dangers of going into the Under City with the rakghouls."  
  
"That still doesn't make it right that he has to die because of it."  
  
At the word 'die,' I enter her shop with a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"Serenity, this really isn't a good time."  
  
"Yeah, I could hear that."  
  
I realize as I enter that the other voice belongs to the Upper City doctor, Zelka Forn.  
  
"Hello Ms. Tieri."  
  
"Hello doctor. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Please doctor, you can tell me."  
  
"Well... all right."  
  
I have helped Zelka in the past. My mother's healing techniques and recipes have come in handy with some patients. Maybe they can help again.  
  
"I have a patient... a man who was in the Under City. It appears that he was bitten by a rakghoul. He was brought to my office by a few of his friends. They have gone back to the Under City to look for a cure, yet I told them, that he may not last that long. The antidote is carried by Sith soldiers whom venture down there. I told them that that was their only hope."  
  
"Oh my! Do you think there is anything I can do?"  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
"Please... can I at least try?"  
  
"Yes.. of course. Let's go."  
  
"Bye, Kelba."  
  
"Bye and good luck to both of you."  
  
Zelka and I leave. While he runs to his office, I quickly run to my apartment and grab my mother's bag. I run quickly to Zelka's.  
  
"All right. I'm here. Where is he?"  
  
Zelka moves away from the table and I get a glimpse of the man.  
  
"CARTH!"


	12. Chapter 11: I'll Be With You When You Dr...

"CARTH!"

I walk over to the bed where he is lying.

"You know this man?" Dr. Forn asks.

"Yeah... well, somewhat. We met..."

Carth groans and I immediately look at him. He is acting very restless, sweating profusely, and bleeding from his bite. I examine the bite more closely. I know that all the medicine in the world will not help him, except for the serum. Zelka had said that his friends were looking for it... wait a second. Friends? I thought he only knew Jared? Did he meet someone else? Another person who actually was willing to help? Someone he likes more then me? Another woman who was attracted to him from the get go like I was? Does he...

"Ms. Tieri? Are you okay?"

"Oh... yes doctor. I was just thinking of... of what I can do to help him."

I walk over to a table and take some ingredients out of the bag. I don't know any creams for rakghoul poison, but I do know how to make some creams for poison. Maybe they will buy Jared some time to get the serum. I quickly make the cream and walk back to Carth's side.

"Doctor?" a voice calls from his front office.

"I will be right back."

"Take your time doctor... there is nothing more you can do."

I turn my attention back to Carth. He was bit on the arm, so I take off his jacket so I can apply it to the skin. I hope he doesn't mind when he wakes up that his shirt is ripped in the arm, but I didn't want him to catch cold without a shirt... damn weather. I put the cream on the wound and Carth groans in pain.

"It only hurts for a minute. It will help... I hope." I say, looking at his face, not knowing if he can hear me.

After I finish applying the cream, I grab a towel and wipe the sweat off his face, trying to make him more comfortable, and also give myself a sense of accomplishment, that I actually did something. Even though, if I would have helped Carth in the first place, would this have happened? I highly doubt it, but hindsight is always 20/20. Nothing I can do now except try and save him, or at least make his last few moments as comfortable as possible.

"Please Carth... hold on. You're strong, just... don't leave me."

Carth's eyes flutter open and then shut. It seems as if he is fighting the poison. I smile, yet it doesn't stop a few tears from falling. I then remember my family, yet this time it's not memories of their demise. No, this time it is a very fond memory of mine, and the next thing I know, I am recalling the memory aloud.

"When I was little, before my brother was even born, my father was in trouble. It wasn't anything new for my mother, yet she still loved. She looked passed all his short comings and faults and saw her true love... her soul mate. The one person who could make her life worthwhile. Yet, he had to leave and hide from assassins who were coming after him. My mother wanted to go, yet he said that it was too dangerous and that... I needed her. He left, traveled down the rivers of our homeworld and we never saw him again. Yet, that night, my mother sang me a lullaby that I will never forget. I know that the it wasn't for me... it was for my father yet..."

I look at Carth and again wipe the sweat from his forehead. The tears have not stopped and I try and choke them back as I continue on.

_"Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream _

River, o river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
River, deliver him there."

"Seren..." Carth whispers through his pain.

"Don't strain Carth. I'm here; just hold on!"

He sighs, and opens his eyes. He looks straight into my eyes. His pain is reflected through them, which just makes more tears form just waiting to fall. He lifts his arm up and wipes them away.

"No, Carth. Stay still! Don't..."

"Sshhh..." he whispers as he wipes the tears from my face. "Don't cry... I'm.. fine."

I suppress a laugh and slightly smile at him. "You're kidding me, right?"

He forces a smile and says, "Tha..nk...you... Ser..."

"NO!"

---------------------------

(song used is River Lullaby from the Prince of Egypt)


End file.
